The Problem with Polyjuice
by Janie-ohio
Summary: A short drabble in which Draco finds out that not only is Harry well endowed, but that somehow, all of Harry's friends have seen it. And now he's supposed to go on a date with him? WTH? Now with Ch 2: What Happens Next? Is Harry really as they described? Draco's about to find out! Harry/Draco, Prompted by a Tumblr Meme by Daddiesdrarryy, Rating has increased to M!
1. The Problem with Polyjuice

**A/N:** Prompted from a Tumblr Meme by Daddiesdrarry. This is **not** part of my established Harry/Draco story (listed in my profile), which I'm still actively working on. I just couldn't resist this prompt.

**Update 15 September 2020:** I've had a few requests on AO3 to add a second chapter, so here I am. Chapter 1 is still rated T and other than a few SPaG updates, I've not altered the content. If you don't like smut, you are more than welcome to stick with chapter 1, as this is where it originally ended. For the rest of you naughty buggers, proceed to chapter 2 to find out what happens next.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Problem with Polyjuice**

Draco Malfoy stood talking to the other newly graduated members of his Auror class. People he never expected to be friendly with, let alone friends with, stood around him laughing and enjoying the early summer afternoon. He held light-hearted conversations of little substance that allowed his mind to wander.

He almost didn't recognize himself anymore. Six months of probation, during which he sat for and passed his N.E.W.T. examinations, followed by two years of Auror training had changed him from the boy he'd once been. Oh, the man he was now was still sarcastic, cunning, brilliant, and ridiculously handsome, but he had learned how to appreciate people for what they could offer, and not just what he thought they should give. That had probably been his biggest lesson.

He looked around at the wizards and witches currently standing nearby. Weasley and Granger stood to his left, surrounded by what appeared to be the entire Weasley brood and their spouses obviously there in support of Weasley's completion of the program. Behind him was the crowd he called the Hufflepuff contingent. Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan stood with Longbottom who, while not a Puff, certainly acted like one at times. And to his immediate right were his own people. Pansy was there to support him and celebrate his success, as were Blaise and Theo. His mother had stayed for the ceremony, but she had discreetly departed shortly after to allow him to celebrate with his friends.

His eyes scanned the crowd for the one person he seemed to always feel the need to locate. There, talking with the Minister of all people, stood Harry Potter. He'd filled out nicely in the years since the war and had graduated at the top of their Auror class. He stood straight and exuded confidence in a way he never had before or during the war. Potter had confided to Draco over drinks the previous week—their friends were present, it wasn't a date or anything—that for the first time in his life, he felt like he'd earned the accolades he was being presented.

Draco shook his head at the memory. They were actually friends now, though Draco might have harboured a little crush on him for the last few months. Pansy caught the direction of his eyes and grinned. Fine. It was a large crush, one that Pansy was very much aware of. He watched Potter throw his head back in laughter at something the Minister said, then he patted the Minister's shoulder as an old friend would do and moved onto the next conversation with the Puffs, who had moved his way.

He could overhear the conversation if he tried hard enough, so he hushed Pansy a bit and listened.

"So, I told him 'No,' that he couldn't just move me into a safe role in the department just because of people's morale if something happened to me. I told him I'd quit immediately if he tried, and I meant it. I'm just like anyone else and expected to be treated as such."

Draco turned to Pansy and realized the din of conversation had risen, so he raised his voice slightly in order for her to hear. "That man must have huge bollocks, Pans. Imagine telling the Minister no to something like that." She laughed and glanced behind him, and he continued with a smirk. "Sometimes I wonder if his dick is just as large. It'd be something to behold."

"It is," Weasley's voice came from behind him and made him freeze.

"He's right. Definitely is." This time it was Granger's voice, and Draco slowly turned towards them both.

"Huge," George Weasley added with a grin, holding his hands apart at a distance that was just ridiculous.

Draco began to sputter and turn red. He was supremely embarrassed at being overheard but also confused. He was sure Potter had never been intimate with any of these people, and yet, how would they know? Weasley had shared a dormitory with him, sure. But the others?

Fleur Delacour, now married to the eldest Weasley brother, he remembered, gave him a huge, encouraging smile, then nodded to George's hands. "C'est énorme, vraiment."

Draco's jaw dropped in shock and his eyes flicked back to Potter, who was now watching Draco in return. Harry sent him a wink, then seemed to make a decision and walked towards Draco, the others greeting his arrival.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said after waving the others off. "So, ah, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date tonight to the celebration party?" The man actually looked nervous, running a hand through his hair anxiously. The man with bollocks and cock that were evidently the size of a centaur's was nervous about asking him out on a date. Oh, Merlin, what if they hit it off and had sex and he wanted to top? Draco tried not to panic, but he was still oh so intrigued.

Pansy elbowed him, and he jumped. Right. He had to answer.

"Absolutely, Potter. Harry." He sounded like an idiot and wanted to scream, but managed to pull himself together to answer with a haughty, "I suppose I could be your date." He glanced at the others who were all openly laughing at him at this point. His eyes fell on a grungy man next to the eldest Weasley brother; the others called him Dung for some reason. The man looked at Draco with wide eyes and held his hands into a wide circle. Surely he wasn't insinuating girth! And that man was disgusting! Whatever kind of kink Potter was into with the Weasleys, certainly it did not include this creature.

Harry seemed to be oblivious and just smiled in relief at the acceptance. "That's great. Really. I was waiting until after we completed our training to ask. So...er...do you want to walk with me to get a drink? We can talk about the details?"

Draco shrugged and walked with Harry to the drink table under the marquee, hearing roars of laughter behind him. He took a drink and handed one to Harry, then they stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment until Draco couldn't take it anymore, his mind whirling with all the possibilities.

"Harry. Before I go on a date with you, I have to know. How the hell have Granger, nearly all of the Weasleys including Fleur, and that creature they call Dung, all somehow seen your—your—your dangly bits?" he concluded, finally finding the words.

Harry just stared at him in shock. "Seen my what? They haven't seen my—" He stopped, and considered. "Ah, fuck no. They did not—"

Harry turned and stalked away, leaving Draco standing in shock before he hurried after him. He arrived just in time to hear the shouting begin.

"Are you telling me you all looked? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Weasley brothers seemed to be the least afraid. George grinned. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he began, sounding like he was trying to imitate Lockhart back in Draco's second year. "It's not anything we hadn't seen in the showers after Quidditch."

Harry glared. "Not. The. Same." Then he turned to Granger and Fleur. "And what possible explanation do you have?"

Granger was red now, but she kept her chin up. "I was curious. They felt weird."

Fleur nodded in agreement. "Very strange. I had to see."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "For fuck's sake." He turned to Dung. "And you?"

"Wanted t'say I'd seen 'em, I did. Chosen One and all, right? Lucky I didn't take photos, aren't ya?"

Harry looked like he was going to punch them all, then sighed. "Go away. You all suck." He turned to Draco, looking disgusted with his friends. He grabbed Draco's arm and began to pull him along into the crowd. "Come on; I'll explain. No, they haven't all been in my bed. See, there was this Polyjuice Potion…"

They walked through the remaining people and talked, Draco laughing as Harry told the story with attempted humour, though he clearly cut the story off as it got to everyone leaving the Muggle house. Draco figured it was probably for the best, knowing the time period it took place.

He was supremely relieved; Harry hadn't had some kind of kinky Weasley-fest. Thank Merlin. But then he realized that they all really did have reason to know the size of Harry's cock, and he remembered Harry's friends' hands showing a length and girth. "So, uh, Potter. It's a little forward of me, but um, how do you feel about bottoming?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah, just a little forward, seeing as how we haven't even officially started our first date. But I guess if it's important to you to know… I like it."

Draco grinned. Perfect.


	2. The Reveal

**A/N:** In the last few weeks, I've had some requests to see what happens next, so here you go. This chapter definitely will be bumping the rating on this story to a strict M. Special thanks to Drarrelie for her last-minute beta work. It's appreciated, as always, my dear.

**Chapter Summary:** So what happened next? A continuation of The Problems with Polyjuice... a month later.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Reveal**

_Dating Harry Potter is quite the experience, _Draco thought to himself. He was sitting in his favourite armchair at Grimmauld Place, waiting for Harry to return from the loo. In the weeks since their first date, they'd walked a fine line between public and private locations to get to know one another better. Private had initially seemed like it'd be the better option, as they could avoid Harry's adoring public and Draco's critical one, and because they could be _alone_.

Unfortunately, that had been the problem. When they were alone, things between them seemed to be hyper-charged sexually and neither of them had wanted to fall directly into bed. The privacy of Draco's flat or Harry's home seemed to lead to things escalating—like when, on just their second date, it got hot enough Draco was able to feel something…something that led him to believe Harry's friends hadn't been completely lying. When Harry had stopped things that night and suggested they take it slow, getting to know one another as romantic partners instead of just opponents or fellow Auror students, Draco had readily agreed. And if he'd had additional motives as well, Harry didn't need to know.

But this time they'd agreed—after a pretty heavy snogging session the week before—it was time, so Draco had suggested they have dinner at Harry's place tonight. He was pretty sure he knew what was on the agenda after dinner, and although he was more than looking forward to it, he was also really bloody nervous.

Fuck. Nervous was a bit of an understatement, wasn't it? How was it possible to be both eager and terrified all at the same time? And it was stupid because he already knew Harry wouldn't force him to take it if he didn't want to, and the man had already agreed he liked bottoming. There was no reason for this anxiety.

But, well, what if Draco _wanted_ to take it? What if the idea of it made his dick hard and his stomach tighten in anticipation, even while it tensed his shoulders with nerves? What if the idea of Harry's gigantic cock stretching him open, filling him entirely, making him scream in delight as the sheer size of the monstrosity took ownership of his arse.

_Okay_, _maybe I'm making too much of this. Even if it's that big, it's just a penis, right? _He was just going to make himself set unattainable expectations if this continued. This was only Potter, the Most Powerful Wizard in the World, the Chosen One, the Man Who Vanquished and would Vanquish Draco's Arse.

"Draco?"

Draco jumped, startled, as Harry called out to him from the doorway. Looking over, he saw Harry leaning against the side of the wall wearing nothing but the pair of jeans he'd had on earlier, the ones that made his arse look absolutely delicious. Draco's heart sped up as Harry stalked towards him, his bare feet traipsing soundlessly across the wood floors.

"Did you want me to show you around the rest of the house?" Harry's voice was low and his eyes dark; Draco wanted to whimper as the tension rose in the room.

"It is the Black Family home, Potter, and I am _of_ the Black Family, so I should say so," he said instead. _Fuck._ Why had he said that? He wanted to be sexy, not argumentative.

Harry's eyes, however, flashed at the challenge, and Draco could see the other man's jaw clench. Once upon a time, Draco would have thought the other man was angry, but by now he recognised it for what it was: intense arousal.

"Right," Harry murmured. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint your ancestors, would we? We'll just have to make sure to take a tour of every. Single. Room." Somehow, Harry had made it sound like a threat. Or a promise. Or both.

Draco shivered.

Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet, then silently led him out of the door and up the stairs, the air between them practically vibrating by the time they reached the top step. At the landing, he was pulled against Harry's firm chest, the dim light allowing Draco to make out intense green eyes. "Bedroom?" Harry's voice was intense but clearly asking permission.

"Yes," Draco said, then smiled as Harry waved a hand to wandlessly open the door behind him and walked backwards into the room, bringing Draco with him.

The room was evidently what had taken Harry so long in the loo—aside from divesting himself of most of his clothes. Though there was little evening light coming through the windows, the room was bright with the glow of candles placed on all the surfaces. The bed looked fresh and crisp and inviting, and Draco's nerves escalated in anticipation, his breathing quickening.

Harry made a little grunt, causing Draco to turn his head his way. He looked nervous and seemed to be waiting on a response from Draco. "Is it too much?" he finally asked out loud, his voice breaking slightly on the last word. He cleared his throat and looked away. "I wanted to make it good."

Draco wasn't sure if there was anything else with the potential to make him relax as much as that statement, but Harry's obvious anxiety around Draco's reaction, his need to please him, made his stomach grow warm and soft. Releasing the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, he cocked an eyebrow at Harry and said in his snootiest voice, "Nothing is too much for a Malfoy, Potter. Just realise that I now have an idea of how high to set the bar for our future liaisons."

Harry barked out a laugh, his exposed shoulders losing their tension as the familiar snark brought them both back to themselves. He reached out and pulled Draco towards him, then leaned in and captured Draco's mouth.

The kiss was gentle at first, though Draco was feeling anything _but_ gentle now and quickly deepened the kiss, urging Harry's mouth open with his tongue. Harry tasted like tea and trifle from dessert, the sweetness of the raspberries and Earl Grey mixing with the taste that Draco had come to identify as uniquely Potter. The feel of Harry's naked chest under hands urged him to run his fingers along the curves of muscles and nipples, enticing Harry to move a bit on his own.

With that inducement, Harry's hand came up and ran across the back of Draco's bare neck, then up to the carefully styled hair on top of his head. The gentle caress caused a shiver to run through Draco's body, and he allowed a low moan of appreciation to escape, hoping to encourage the behaviour. He'd found Harry seemed to like encouragement and this instance was no different, as the man was now using his other hand to wander gently down Draco's back.

When the hand slipped under his top and along the waistband of his trousers, Draco stepped back, breaking the kiss and divesting himself of the offending shirt. Careful to keep eye contact with that deep emerald gaze, he dropped his hands and undid the buckle of his belt, then reached down to lower his trousers and pants in one push, exposing himself to Harry, hoping the former Gryffindor would read the challenge in his eyes.

A lascivious smile slowly crossed the man's face, further stiffening Draco's already hard cock. The twitch must have caught Harry's attention because his gaze fell and slowly roamed down Draco's body before it came to a halt at Draco's erection. Harry didn't say anything, just stared, and Draco felt a flush of heated embarrassment flow through him.

"Well," he said, trying to draw Harry's attention back to his face, "I've shown you mine. You show me yours?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, then paused. "Draco, you're fucking gorgeous."

He couldn't resist and rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. "Of course I am, Potter. Did you expect anything less?" Stepping free of the clothes at his feet, he moved to the bed and leaned back, striking a pose that he knew would flatter him. "Now," he continued. He took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever he might see, then attempting to sound bored, he drawled, "Let's see this gargantuan cock of legend."

Harry stopped, the arousal clearing from his face as he sputtered, "This _what?_"

Draco kept a straight face, suppressing a grin and raising his eyebrows expectantly, unable to resist the humour of the situation. "Rumour is that your cock is something to behold, Potter. So come on, let me see it so I can write a song befitting the ancient bards. Perhaps, 'Ode to Potter's Cock'? Or maybe a sonnet. 'Thy master's shaft is greater than a sword and greets me at the dawn 'ere I rise…'"

Harry's mouth hung open, his face a ridiculous twist of disgust, embarrassment, and mirth. After several minutes, he stopped gaping like a fish and seemed to collect himself. "Where the hell did you hear any such rumour?"

Draco shrugged his naked shoulders. "Granger, the Weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher…"

"Mun—" Harry cut himself off and growled. "_That's_ what they were telling you about that day? _That's_ why you were so nervous when I asked you out?"

Draco blushed but answered in his haughtiest voice, "Well, it was a bit daunting, yes. But come now, ante up. Let's see it."

Harry groaned. "I'm sure they exaggerated, but fine."

Draco's own arousal had begun to diminish during their conversation, but watching Harry begin to peel off his tight blue jeans, exposing his lack of pants underneath, brought everything right back into focus. A simple unsnap of the jeans and pulling back of the waistband was enough, and Harry seemed to _spring_ from the encumbering fabric.

It was Draco's turn to display his shock, though he fancied that he did it with more finesse than Potter had. But shock it was, there was no denying it. Never in Draco's imagination had he envisioned what was before him now. He simply stared, aware of, but not following, Harry's movements as he did away with the jeans entirely, standing before him in all his monstrous glory.

"Er, Draco?" Harry sounded nervous. "Surely it's not _that_ terrible?"

The final word caught Draco's attention and he looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. "What?"

"I know it's kind of freakish and all, but—"

"Wait. Just shut up and give me a moment." Draco stepped forwards, just close enough that he was able to reach out and touch Harry's prick. It was just a light touch, a light running of his fingers along the foreskin then up over the tip, but the object in question obviously felt it was sufficient to return it to the fully aroused state it'd been in before Draco's reaction had ruined it. "Fucking hell, that's amazing," Draco muttered, wrapping his hand around the girth as much as he could, but still leaving almost a third untouched.

Harry let out a little hiss of pleasure, then cleared his throat. "Is this going to be okay?" He sounded unsure, worried even, and Draco felt simultaneously bad for the man for being so unsure and irritated that he'd feel bad over something so, well, _marvellous._ It made the last remnants of any nervousness Draco had felt earlier completely melt away, leaving only lust.

"Potter, if you think you're going to get away with not fucking me with this beast, you're as insane as I always supposed you to be." He wrapped his second hand below the first and squeezed. "I've been preparing for this for a week now and expect you to make me scream so loud it breaks the silencing charms."

Harry let out a silent little huff that could have been arousal or amusement or some combination of the two, but instead of saying anything, he simply stepped forward, using the movement to push Draco back to the bed. Legs buckling, Draco had to let go of his prize in order to redistribute his weight and move back onto the mattress. Harry climbed up, hovering over him.

"So, you've been preparing yourself, have you?" The rough voice whispering into his ear didn't sound anything like Harry; it sounded darker and almost dangerous, making Draco thrust without thinking, pushing his perfectly ample-sized dick up into the monster. _Merlin._

"Yeah," Draco whispered as Harry devoured his neck, leaving little bites and sucking in all the right places. "For days."

"So you're empty and stretched and just waiting for me."

_Where has sweet little Harry Potter learned to say such wicked things?_ Draco wondered, a shiver of pleasure running through him.

"Well," Draco said with a catch in his breath as Harry captured a nipple and bit down, "I'm definitely empty and stretched, though I'm not sure how _well_ stretched now that I've seen you." He let out a moan as Harry's hand trailed down his stomach, fingers lightly brushing his thighs. His legs fell open wantonly and again he thrust up, craving Harry's touch. "I guess you'll have to work me open the rest of the way," he finally added, struggling to think.

Harry let out an evil-sounding chuckle, and Draco glanced down to see his green eyes flashing with some dastardly plan.

"Potter," he said, then stopped as Harry dropped his mouth down onto Draco's cock, tongue swirling around the head as a hand began to work him up and down, following the path of Harry's lips. He couldn't think after that, but he did realise he was making sounds that he should find embarrassing. Harry, however, seemed to enjoy them as with each one, he hummed or went faster or gave an enthusiastic suck.

Harry adjusted his angle and Draco opened his eyes as Harry reached out a hand, then pulled it back and slid the now-lube-covered fingers down Draco's cleft. He spread his legs further and pulled his knees up, eager to urge Harry on. Again, it must have pleased the other man as he let out a low moan and pulled back, staring.

"Merlin, Draco, do you even know how you look? I could just devour you right now."

Draco raised an eyebrow and, unsure where he got the presence of mind to pull out his wits, he simply said, "Then do it, Potter. Devour me."

"Fuck." Harry's voice was barely audible, but before Draco could question if he'd really heard it, the other man had reached down and, wrapping an arm around each of Draco's thighs to pull him up, pressed his face into Draco's arse, indeed devouring him. The feel of Harry's tongue lapping and pressing and teasing returned Draco's mind to the realm of imbecilic mutterings and noises. Harry's little growls and moans of delight made Draco ache, and he felt his cock dripping onto his stomach. He reached out to grasp it, but Harry batted his hand away and stopped what he was doing to look up. "Not yet."

Draco grunted but moved his hand to the top of the messy head between his legs as it resumed its work of turning him into a mumbling idiot. Suddenly Harry's tongue was joined by a finger, then two, then three, all in relatively quick succession. Pleased with himself that he'd prepared himself just as he'd promised, Draco rode the wave of feeling, ready to beg for Potter to just get on with it. He felt himself stretch even further as Harry added what must have been his fourth finger. "Fuck! Oh, Merlin!"

"Shh," Harry murmured. "You're so goddamn beautiful like this, lost to my tongue and my fingers. Gods, Draco, I could come just looking at you."

"You'd better fucking not," Draco growled, his eyes squeezed closed and his head thrown back. "Now, dammit. I'm fucking ready. Get over here."

Harry shuffled for a moment, ostensibly for protectant lubricant gel, then knelt between Draco's knees. "Which way?"

Draco hoped he didn't look as pleased as he felt, because he'd been hoping Harry would let him do it this way. He really wanted to see him as he entered, to remember exactly who it was who was fucking him. "I'm tired," he said instead. "I think this way is best."

Harry's eyes flashed again, but he only smirked and said, "Fucking lazy Slytherin." Then, reaching down, he positioned himself and slowly pressed in. Draco immediately knew this was going to feel like nothing else he'd ever done. The stretching, the burn he immediately felt had him sucking in a breath and he closed his eyes.

"Just breathe," Harry murmured, and Draco wasn't sure whether he was talking to himself or to Draco, but either way, it was good advice.

"Ok, I'm ready," Draco finally said, and Harry pushed forwards, then drew back. Each push broke him open slightly more—because that's what it felt like, being broken in two. It hurt, but it was so good, so full, so much _extra_ than anything else. When he didn't think he could possibly take another centimetre, when he thought he might actually reach his limit, Harry stopped, his thighs flush with Draco's, their balls rubbing together.

"Are you all right? Draco?" Harry sounded concerned but strained.

Draco breathed slowly, adjusting to the size. "Merlin, yes. Fuck, you're big."

"Do you need to stop?"

Draco's eyes flew open, and he stared at Harry's tense face looking down at him. To know that he'd stop, that he'd do what Draco needed just because Draco needed it, brought back the arousal that had dwindled with the pain. "Don't you fucking dare. Just, go slow, and for Merlin's sake, get the angle right."

Harry let out a harsh laugh and began to move slowly, as requested. The discomfort began to wane and the feeling of fullness, of being one with the man above him, soon overwhelmed the rest. He felt good, he felt right, and a pleased smile crept across his face. "Good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, nice," Draco said with a happy sigh.

Harry let out a little grunt. "Not good enough." He began to move faster, then pulled Draco closer and up. The adjustment of position was just what he needed and Harry's cock hit home, causing Draco to let out a gasp of surprise and then a long whine. Sounding pleased with himself, Harry muttered, "There we go."

"Bloody hell, you'd better keep that up."

Harry seemed to agree, and Draco lost himself again in sensation, the feel of each thrust brushing, pushing against that perfect spot. Harry's sweat dripped down and mixed with the pre-cum slowly trickling from Draco's weeping erection. He could feel Harry getting close, so he reached down and ran his fingers over the head of his cock, then grasped it and began to pull in rhythm to Harry's thrusts.

"Gods. Merlin. Fuck. You're. So. Perfect." Harry let the obscenities and compliments fall with each hammer home, and Draco felt his balls drawing close.

"I'm so close," Draco gasped out. "Don't stop."

"Never. Going. To. Stop. Fucking. You." Harry's voice was harsh and breathless, then it sounded strained and begging. "Come for me."

The plea in Harry's voice, _Potter's_ voice, sent a surge through Draco's body and he came with a shout, the effort making him grab onto Harry's shoulder as he rode the waves of sensation. It was only as he came down and began to recognise his surroundings that he became aware of the puddle on his stomach and Harry's final, desperate thrusts in his arse. He ran his hands up and wiped the sweat from Harry's brow, over the scar that had so defined the boy he'd once known, but that was almost an afterthought when thinking of the man still inside him. Harry finally pulled out slowly, then pushed Draco's leg out of the way and collapsed, breathless, on the bed.

Draco tried to turn over, to move closer, but between the fluids all over him and the sore arse, he decided to just wait for Harry to collect himself. He must have drifted off slightly, because he was startled by the feel of a cleansing spell washing over him, bringing him back to awareness.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, cuddled down beside him. "You okay?"

Draco turned his head. "Define okay."

"Er, well, are you hurt?" The man sounded truly concerned, so Draco decided not to mess with him. Much.

"Well, I think you might have ruined me."

"Huh?" Harry sat up. "Seriously? Do you need a Healer?"

Draco laughed. "Fucking hell. No, Potter, I do _not_ need a Healer. Don't be ridiculous." He moved a bit and flinched. "I wouldn't be averse to a quick numbing spell, though."

Harry nodded and did as asked, making Draco sigh with relief. "Thanks." He rolled over and looked at Harry, amused. "That was quite adequate, I think. You did well." He reached up and patted Harry on the head. "Good job."

Harry just stared at him as though he'd grown an extra nose. He was tempted to reach up and check, actually, but finally, Harry just shook his head and laughed. "You're such an arse, Malfoy."

Draco leaned back on the pillow, content. "Obviously."

"Good thing your arse is mine, then," Harry pulled him close and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, evidently a snuggler. "Maybe you should put _that_ in a sonnet."

Draco, who apparently had just adopted a penchant for snugglers, sighed with contentment. "I just might. Then I'll send it to all your bloody friends."

Harry snorted. "Obviously."

Draco closed his eyes and thought of all the rooms he had yet to visit in the old Black Manor. They had time.

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
